fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki
|name=Ichiya Wanderlei Kotobuki |kanji=一夜=ヴァンダレイ=寿 |romanji=''Ichiya Vandarei Kotobuki'' |race=Human |birthday= |age=29Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 139, Cover (debut) 36 (X791) |gender=Male |height= |weight= |eyes=Black |hair=Orange |blood type= |affiliation=Blue Pegasus Guild |previous affiliation= |occupation=Mage |previous occupation= |team=Trimens |previous team=Light Team |partner=None |previous partner= |base of operations=Blue Pegasus Guild |status=Active |relatives= |alias= |magic=Perfume Magic |manga debut=Chapter 132 |anime debut=Episode 52 |japanese voice=Shō Hayami |english voice= }} For Ichiya's Edolas counterpart, see Nichiya. Ichiya Wanderlei Kotobuki is one of the top Mages of the Blue Pegasus Guild, as well as the leader of the Trimens (composed of Hibiki Laytis, Ren Akatsuki and Eve Thylm). Many have called him an old man because of the way he looks, even though he is only 29 years old.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 137, Page 14 Personality Ichiya is a womanizer like the rest of his group. Unlike them, is nowhere near as handsome, though he thinks of himself as such. Regardless, the Trimens call him aniki (older brother) and show a great deal of respect for him. He and Erza Scarlet apparently have some history together, much to her disgust, and he constantly continues to hit on her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Pages 9-11 Ichiya is also as cowardly as he is vain, and usually prefers to run from a fight. However, there is a rare exception where he proves to be courageous by going against the Council to save Jellal Fernandes for Erza's sake. He is an ardent fan of perfumes. He has a habit of saying the English word "men" all the time, and he calls Erza "my honey" (also in English). Synopsis Oración Seis arc Ichiya, along with his team, are selected to represent Blue Pegasus for the guild alliance alongside Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, and Cait Shelter to combat Oración Seis. Before he can help his team explain the situation to the others, including who the Oración Seis are,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Pages 7-12 Ichiya is beaten by Oración Seis member Angel, who has Gemini take his guise.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Page 16-20 The real Ichiya appears after Oración Seis defeats all the other members of the alliance and kidnaps Wendy Marvell and Happy. Together with Jura, he manages to heal the others' injuries using his Healing Perfume.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135, Pages 7-10 The alliance regroups and splits up to find Oración Seis' base and rescue Wendy and Happy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135, Pages 19-20 Ichiya goes off on his own and runs into a small group of thugs from one of the dark guilds allied with Oración Seis. Rather than fight, Ichiya cowardly begs for his life.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 136, Page 16 He is captured, tied to a pole, and carried off by the dark guild, all the while trying to bargain with the thugs to let him go.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 137, Pages 13-15 After Nirvana is activated by Brain and forms into a walking entity, Ichiya is abandoned by his captors and hanging from one of the towers on Nirvana, still tied to the pole.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 148, Page 3 Despite this silly obstacle and claiming to be unable to help because of it,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 157, Page 17 Ichiya manages to reach and destroy one of the lacrima powering Nirvana's legs with his Power Perfume.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 161, Page 14 Ichiya escapes from Nirvana before its destruction and prepares to leave to use the bathroom, but is trapped by a magic barrier created by Rahal,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 162, Pages 12-13 who had come to arrest Hoteye and Jellal. Ichiya fights alongside the others to save Jellal in an attempt to please Erza, but stops after Erza pleads them to.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 163, Pages 9-13 With their mission complete, Ichiya leads the Trimens back to Blue Pegasus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 4 Current Events-X791 Seven years after the disappearance of Tenrou Island and everyone on it, Ichiya visits the Fairy Tail guild together with the Trimens on their new Christina ship. Because Fairy Tail's numbers and charisma had greatly diminished due to the disastrous event, the remaining members are shocked when Ichiya informs them that they have detected that Tenrou Island still exists in Fiore's Eternanto.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 254, Pages 22-26 Magic and Abilities Healing perfum.jpg|Healing Perfume Ichiya_pain_magic_on_Jura.jpg|Pain Perfume being used on Jura power perfume.jpg|Power Perfume Perfume Magic (香り魔法 Kaori Mahō ''): Ichiya uses magical perfume as his spells. These perfumes have a myriad of effects that he can exploit at his disposal. This seems to be pretty useful, but so far most of his spells are supportive, passive and somewhat cowardly. Erza has said he is a powerful Mage, of the "well-to-do" sort; however, he has yet to show his true "power".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Page 11 :*'Healing Perfume: A perfume Ichiya uses to heal himself and others around him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 135, Page 10 :*Pain Perfume:' A perfume originally used by Gemini on Jura; still, it is almost certain that Ichiya can use it too. This perfume makes his opponent unable to fight by causing intense pain and taking away their will to battle. (Anime Only)Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 53 :*'Paralyzing Perfume': A perfume Ichiya uses to paralyze his enemies so he doesn't have to fight them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Page 16 :*'Power Perfume: A perfume that causes Ichiya to increase his muscles' structure.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 161, Page 1 :**'''Enhanced Strength: His large muscles improve Ichiya's physical power to the point where he can destroy the massive lacrima crystal in one of Nirvana's legs with his bare hands. Enhanced Smell: Ichiya possesses a remarkable sense of smell, probably on par (if not greater) with that a Dragon Slayer's, being able to tell whether a Mage has good or rare Magic simply by their smell.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 133, Page 6 Major Battles *Ichiya Wanderlei Kotobuki vs. Unnamed Dark Guild Quotes *"Men!" *"Excellent parfume!" (to Lucy Heartfilia) *"My honey, wait for me!" (thinking about Erza Scarlet while escaping from Nirvana) Trivia * Ichiya's first name means "One Night". * His counterpart in Edolas is shown to be part of the Exceed race.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 176, Page 8 References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Blue Pegasus Members